Mater Patriae
by Crocguy93
Summary: What if the Avatar had been defeated? What if the Fire Nation won the War? What would this new world look like? This is a series of one-shots based in this alternate world, with Azula as Fire Lord. Mainly revolves around people from the Fire Nation, specifically Azula.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello internet people! I'm back to writing fanfiction, and this time, I've decided to write one for Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is also a historical moment for me because this will be my first multi-chaptered story on this site. Now, fair warning to you readers, this will not be a large epic novel with several chapters; it's more like…a "series of one-shots" with their own plots, but they follow a general plotline. **

**This fanfic also focuses on Fire Lord Azula. That's right, I said FIRE LORD Azula! So this obviously takes place in an alternate Avatar world. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

~ Mater Patriae ~

_On the Day of Black Sun…the Fire Nation Capital was invaded by a force of Earthbenders and Waterbenders led by the young Avatar Aang. They were determined to defeat Fire Lord Ozai while the people of the Fire Nation could not use their bending. However, the invasion was a total failure. The vast majority of the enemy force was captured, and the Avatar barely escaped with his life. But there was one other historical moment that occurred that day. Prince Zuko, the son of Fire Lord Ozai, went into the Palace Bunker and proclaimed to his father that he intended to betray him and join the Avatar. The young Prince turned traitor wanted to become his Firebending tutor and help to defeat his own Nation. But before he could make his escape; Royal Guards burst into the room and seized the traitorous Prince. He was soon imprisoned on order of his father. An escape attempt by the disgraced General Iroh also failed, and he would die shortly afterward. Without a Firebending tutor, the Avatar was unable to master the art, and was defeated by the self-proclaimed Phoenix King Ozai during the return of Sozin's Comet. The defeated boy would be placed in a unique prison to ensure that the Avatar cycle would not continue. After burning much of the Earth Kingdom, Phoenix King Ozai directed the last campaign of the war against the Water Tribes, which ended in success a year after the Comet's arrival. He named his daughter Azula as the new Fire Lord, which was now the title for the Phoenix King's heir. A new age had begun in the world…an age that was illuminated…by Fire._

_Zhou Ming, Fire Nation historian_

The sun had already set on the Fire Nation Capital; the bright stars now shone through the calm night sky. Within the Great Royal Palace located in the center of a large crater; various servants were busy scurrying about, carrying important scrolls and documents to and from the Fire Lord.

Azula, first of that name, was sitting in her private room carefully reading over documents sent to her by her father, the Phoenix King. It had been ten years since the night of Sozin's Comet, and her father had delegated more and more responsibilities of the Fire Nation to her. They were mostly mundane things like new trade routes, upgrading old industrial centers, and wiping out small bandit gangs. Oh, how she wished she could join her father and increase her own personal power. While she was stuck in the Capital, Phoenix King Ozai was building his new city located on the coast of Yue Bay. The large metropolis was meant to become the luxurious and symbolic Capital of the world. This new Earth encompassing Empire was ruled with absolute authority by the Phoenix King; with the position of Fire Lord becoming less important and prestigious.

As she was putting her signature on another worthless scroll, she gave a disgusted sigh, "What's the point of being Fire Lord if I have no real authority beyond this Palace!" She then shoved the parchment aside which was quickly collected by a young servant girl who proceeded to run it to some unimportant minister.

Azula leant over her large desk and rubbed her temples. Her loose hair, which had grown longer, fell lazily down her back. Ten years ago she was a feared and mighty warrior. The teenage Princess who took down Ba Sing Se virtually by herself! She was the single GREATEST firebender in the world; though she always made sure not to express this sentiment in front of her father and Sovereign.

Soon another servant entered her room and brought a new set of documents for her to read over and sign; setting them on her desk. The twenty four year old Fire Lord gave another irritated sigh once again, and was about to dismiss the servant with a wave of her hand when a loud, shrill cry caught her attention.

It seemed her son was now awake.

The servant girl looked over at the babe nervously; believing he was hungry. With her eyes downcast, she asked her Monarch in a hushed, fearful tone, "My Lady, shall I fetch the wet nurse?"

Azula ignored the girl at first and kept her eyes toward her child; nestled in his cradle. She then scanned her eyes over toward the servant and ordered in a cold voice, "No! I shall nurse him myself." With that command, the girl bowed and quickly left the Fire Lord with her still crying baby.

Azula stood up and slowly approached the crying infant. One would think that two months after the birth, the young mother would be used to her baby's cries. But Azula still found them strange and disheartening. She had never encountered a problem that couldn't be solved by fire, so she was out of her element. Scooping up the screaming child in her arms, she pulled her robe open to see if he was hungry; but he would not nurse.

"Please don't void your bowels." She said, sounding irritated.

After checking the two month old child and discovering he had not soiled himself, she took him into her arms again, when he finally settled down. Now he was only making small cries, and had stopped kicking his feet.

Azula rested his head in the crook of her left arm with her left hand holding up his bottom. Her right hand reached up to rub her temples again. What did this child want? She had done everything she could think of. Well…not everything she supposed. A servant had said that sometimes infants simply wanted their parent's attention. Well if that was the case with her infant, then Azula was not happy. She didn't have time to simply drop everything she was doing and entertain this child! She needed to get back to her work. This nation depended on her and she didn't want to appear weak to her subjects. Then again, she supposed…in a way, her son needed her too.

Giving another irritated sigh, the Fire Lord/Mother decided to hold her son a few more minutes. He was completely quiet now, and was simply staring up at her. His curious, golden eyes stared straight into hers while he gnawed gently on his left fist. Azula felt nervous again, staring into those eyes. She hated feeling this way.

Tearing her eyes away from her infant son's gaze, she looked up at the candle-chandelier. One of the candles wasn't lit, which irked Azula to no end. Carefully taking her right hand away from her child, she pointed two fingers at the candle and shot a tiny blue flame which instantly lit it. At this, her son made a cooing sound, and took his fist out of his mouth. Looking down again, the Fire Lord noticed the awe in her son's eyes and suddenly a thought came to her.

With a small smirk on her face, Azula brought her hand close toward her son and spread her fingers. She then conjured five, tiny blue flames on each one of her fingers and started to wiggle them; thus making the flames dance inches from her son's face. The young babe instantly took a liking to this display, and started to move and giggle. He even tried reaching his arms out toward the little blue flames, but his mother kept them out of reach.

Hearing his tiny laughter brought a genuine smile to Azula's face. She decided to extinguish her flames and wrapped her other arm under her child. She leaned her head down closer to where it was touching his head.

"There, there my little Zuzu." She said to him affectionately; even rubbing her cheek with his.

At this, her son giggled again but was strangely still reaching out with his arms. Azula was confused, and displayed this with a raised eyebrow…until…a tiny orange flame erupted from her son's hands and within a second, evaporated. Shock was clearly displayed on the Fire Lord's face while the baby in her arms continued to laugh, smiling with victory. No child so young had ever created fire…not even her! She was only two years old when she conjured her first flame.

Shock however, turned to pride as a smirk once again made its way to Azula's face. She looked down at her son…her beautiful son, and whispered to him in a sweet, motherly voice, "Well done Zuko. You have made Mama _very_ proud. You are going to become the greatest Firebender the world has ever seen! And I am going to make sure of it." She continued on with her voice growing louder, "One day the entire Earth will kneel at your feet! Your enemies will fear you and your subjects will adore you! I know it will be so!" She then had a brilliant idea. "I think we'll have to visit the local prison soon. Your dear Uncle will love to see this." She laughed.

Baby Zuko gave another smile toward his mother before a yawn erupted from his mouth, and his eyes started to grow heavy. Azula decided to put him back in his cradle, and then get back to work. But after she wrapped the blanket around Zuko, she stayed by his side. She couldn't believe how her two month old had Fire bent!

The proud mother gently stroked her fingers through his small tuff of hair as he slowly fell asleep. When she could hear light snoring; the Fire Lord smiled down at the snoozing baby. She suddenly remembered an old Fire Nation lullaby that mothers sang to their infant sons, and Azula's tender smile once again turned into her trademark smirk.

_Sleep my little Dragon…_

_The Sun will rise again…_

_Your power is like an Iron Ring…_

_And you will be a King._

**Alright, that's done. Let me know what you guys think. This idea just came to me one night and I thought, I have to put it down! So yes…Azula has a son and his name is Zuko. But it's not to honor her brother! Quite the contrary; I thought that by giving her son her brother's name, Azula would be "redeeming" the name. Because in this story, Zuko is a traitor and a prisoner. So it's just Azula getting under her brother's skin once more.**

**Oh, and that lullaby at the end…I made up the words but I was inspired by that song from the Lion King 2, where Zira sings to Kovu. Anyone remember that? Anyway just imagine that tune when you read the lullaby…I thought it was clever. *shrugs***

**So please review or favorite or follow and I'll have the second chapter up soon. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! Just thought I'd go ahead and put up chapter two, so here you guys are. Oh, and before I forget, the title of this fanfic, Mater Patriae, is Latin. It literally means, "Mother of the Fatherland," which was an honorific supposed to go to Livia, the first Empress of Rome; but her son Tiberius vetoed it. I thought it would be appropriate since this story focuses on Azula.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure I don't have to put a disclaimer on every chapter, but…just to be safe – I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. I only own Zuko The Younger, son of Fire Lord Azula!**

~ Mater Patriae ~

Chapter: 2

This small but highly secure prison was built shortly after the war had ended in victory. Some even claimed that it was more secure than the Boiling Rock; but others disagreed. Nevertheless, this specific facility was constructed to house the worst kind of prisoners in the entire Fire Nation…Royal Traitors.

However at the moment, there was only one prisoner residing there. The only son of Phoenix King Ozai, and brother of the current Fire Lord.

Zuko.

By this point in time he was infamous throughout the entire world. The boy Prince who abandoned his people, his heritage, his country…all for some childish Airbender who failed to stop the Fire Nation's march to absolute victory. Now he was paying the price for turning his back on his country.

When Azula arrived at the prison compound, the guards immediately kowtowed before her. She was followed closely by her retinue of a few Elite Guards, her personal servants, and of course her son; who was currently fussing in the arms of one of the nurses. This group was immediately greeted by the prison's warden. He had served as an officer in the Palace Guard, but had been 'promoted' a few years back to guarding the traitor Prince. He stood at attention and gave a stiff bow to his Fire Lord.

"My Lady, I did not know you would be arriving today to inspect the prison." He said in a quick and nervous manner.

Azula replied in a bored tone, "Don't worry, I'm not here to reprimand you on your deteriorating prison walls, or the fact that those guard posts are too far apart, or the fact that you have no patrols outside the prison itself. I'm just here to see my brother."

After giving her intimidating explanation, she smiled over toward the warden, who looked as if he had a run-in with a pack of Cobra-Badgers. He immediately stepped aside and allowed Azula and her Royal Entourage into the prison itself. While there were large cell blocks on the surface, the only inhabitant of this prison was kept underground in a large and cold environment.

As they made their way below, Azula grabbed her son from the servant holding him and ordered her entire entourage to stay behind. Only the warden followed her into the bowels of this dank and freezing dungeon.

"We have placed the prisoner into a small cell where you can speak with him, My Lady. Although the temperature will be cool it won't be near freezing level. So the prisoner could possibly Firebend." At this, Azula only smiled, "That is of no consequence. If my brother attacks me, I can easily defend myself. But if it makes you feel any better; post some guards outside the room."

"Yes, My Lady!" He replied quickly.

After walking further down a large tunnel, they stopped at a steel door to the left. The warden opened it for the Fire Lord and she stepped inside. The door was promptly closed behind her.

Looking around the dimly lit room, Azula could only make out the large cage adjoining the entire left side of the room. As she stepped closer towards it, a hoarse voice spoke out to her. "What do you want!"

She paused mid-step, and finally noticed a shape move in the cage. As it came closer, she finally recognized her brother…or at least a malnourished form of her brother.

Being imprisoned for ten years had not been kind to Zuko. His hair had grown long and shaggy, his skin was pale, even paler than normal, and he had definitely lost a lot of weight due to the terrible food in this retched place. But despite his state, Azula could see that fierce determination shining through his eyes like bright flames of hope. It sickened her.

"Hello brother. Am I interrupting something?"

Zuko didn't respond, he merely grunted and sat himself on the cold, concrete floor. It was at that moment that the younger Zuko chose to make himself known. He made a soft cooing sound and started to reach his arms up toward his mother. The former Prince noticed this and a look of surprise came across his face.

"Why did you bring your son?"

"Oh, you don't know? My little Zuzu is officially a Firebender." Azula bent her head down and rubbed her cheek against her baby's soft cheek and whispered just loud enough for her brother to hear, "Mama is so proud of her little Dragon." The elder Zuko however was not amused.

"Very funny Azula. A two month old child can't Firebend! Give him three or four years and we'll see." He then turned his head away.

Azula didn't respond. Instead she took her left arm and created a small blue flame at the tip of her index finger. She brought it close to her son's face who noticed it immediately and tried to grab the little fire. Zuko however was unaware of his sister's intentions. That flame was too close to the infant! The disgraced Prince jumped to his feet and tried to stop Azula from hurting her child.

"Azula stop! You're going to burn him! Do you want to mark him like our father marked me?! Huh? What are you…"

However in a split second, Zuko was silenced. Not by blue flames, but by tiny, barely distinguishable orange flames.

The child shot forth small flames from his hands which disappeared a second later. He was giggling while doing so; and Azula extinguished her flame, having proven her point.

Zuko couldn't believe it. His sister had been telling the truth! Her child could firebend! Now it all made sense to him. She came down here just to rub this fact in his face. The elder Zuko sat back down and refused to open his eyes while his nephew was still trying to grab his Mother's attention.

"Now do you believe me brother? My Zuko is already creating flames. Under my guidance, he'll be creating lightning by age five!" She proclaimed loudly.

For his part, the former Prince Zuko kept his eyes closed. He remained still and silent for another minute before finally looking at his sister and nephew and calmly replying.

"I may be in prison…but my nephew is the real prisoner here. Having you for a mother…I can't imagine a worse fate."

At this, Azula became angry. Her nostrils flared and she clenched her teeth, before approaching the cage and shouting back at her brother.

"How dare you! I am an excellent mother! I will be a better mother to my son than OUR mom ever was to us!" She started panting as she held onto her baby tighter, before continuing.

"My son will be a great warrior and a mighty firebender! He will rule the entire WORLD, and I will guide him to his destiny! I will make sure that when people remember the name Zuko, it is MY son they are thinking of…NOT you!"

As Azula was catching her breath, the baby in her arms began to cry. The shouting had frightened him, and he hid his face in his mother's chest. Azula placed her hand over his head and attempted to soothe him, while she still tried to regain her composure.

This little banter had not scared the elder Zuko though. He kept a neutral expression on his face, and when his eyes met his sister's, he quietly said…

"…Good luck with that."

This was enough for Azula. She abruptly turned away and walked to the door before knocking on it loudly, with her still crying son in her arms. She contemplated blasting the damn thing off its hinges before it opened, revealing the warden and a few guards on the other side. Azula said nothing as she brushed past them and started walking back up the tunnel.

As she was walking, her son had finally calmed down and was no longer crying. She held him up to look at him and, upon seeing his mother's calm face, he smiled and started cooing. Azula smiled back down at him before whispering quietly to him…

"…Don't listen to your Uncle. He is a fool…who knows only about tea and failure."

**Well…another day, another chapter. Thanks for reading my story guys! Oh, and sorry if you were confused about the two Zuko's and who was who; I tried to differentiate them as much as possible. Anyway, if you could give me some reviews, I would surely appreciate it. **

***Wink!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morrow friends and strangers alike! I'm back with another chapter for this series of one-shots. Just a head's up though…this chapter will be much shorter than the previous two. Also, this is a little time skip; so Azula's son is about four years old now.**

**And an immense Thank You to ineresting1 and paulinus maximus for being my first two reviewers! **

**All rights go to Mike, Bryan, and Nickelodeon!**

~ Mater Patriae ~

Chapter: 3

Fire Lord Azula had just finished with a meeting with her top advisors. Well, it wasn't so much of a meeting; it was more of a bunch of groveling on part of her Ministers. Still…it was a satisfying morning.

Now she was sitting at her desk, signing important documents. All of her windows were left open so she could feel the power of the sun. Her long hair still flowed down her back, but part of it was styled in a topknot where her crown-headpiece sat. A gentle breeze swept through the room, threatening to blow away her work.

Azula grunted in annoyance as she smoothed out the paper she was currently reading. Perhaps she could order the servants to close the curtains; but this breeze did feel relaxing.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps in her room. They were quiet…and fast. These mysterious footsteps were all over her room; it was one person. Probably a lone assassin.

The Fire Lord set down her ink pen and calculated the assassin's position. Suddenly the footsteps grew quicker and louder. He was right behind her!

She spun around in her seat, ready to take down this foolish person who would try to kill her. With fingers raised, she was about to conjure her flames only to reveal…her son…smiling at her.

"Did I surprise you Mother?"

Azula lowered her hand and a look of irritation came upon her face.

"No Zuko, you did not surprise me. And your footwork could use some improvement."

The four year old looked sad and lowered his head sullenly.

At this, Azula softened her appearance and ran her fingers through her son's hair; causing him to laugh. With that, she was about to return to her work, when a thought occurred to her.

"Zuko…"

"Yes Mother?"

"Have you completed your Firebending training for today?"

"Of course Mother. My tutor said that I'm advancing ahead of schedule."

Azula raised her eyebrow then, "And your calligraphy?"

"I'm getting better." He said innocently.

"Uh-huh. What about your other studies?"

"Mother, I already finished my studies for today." The little Prince said with the frustration of a young child not getting his way.

The Fire Lord chuckled before turning back to her work, "Alright. As long as you're all finished for today."

While she continued reading over some official documents, Zuko just sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. Azula took no notice at first, and started to enjoy the peace and quiet in the room. _Finally…silence_. However as she went through her work, the mother and ruler sensed her son's eyes on her. She turned her head slightly and saw little Zuko sitting on the floor, staring at her with a neutral expression. Azula tried to ignore this, and she did for a few minutes, but her son just…kept…staring at her. It was strange to say the least. No one simply stared at the Fire Lord.

She abruptly turned around and faced her son. Her annoyance became evident in her voice.

"Zuko…what are you doing?"

Her son merely cocked his head at her question as though the answer were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm waiting."

Her patience was becoming limited, "Waiting for _what_?!"

"For you to…to be done working." He said sheepishly. Azula couldn't understand his logic, why would he sit inches from her and wait for her work to be completed. "Why?"

"Because I want to show you the new techniques I learned. I know you'll be happy Mother!" He said with excitement rising in his voice.

Now she understood. He wanted her to observe his progress, knowing that she would be pleased by any advancements he recently made. Azula sighed before looking back down at her son and heir before speaking to him with authority, "I'm sorry Zuko, but I can't right now. There is too much work to be done here, and I have to finish it soon. Perhaps I can watch you later this afternoon."

While she thought this answer would satisfy her son; it seemed to have the opposite effect as he lowered his head and exhaled loudly. "Okay." He said simply.

Azula was about to go back to work when a distant memory came flooding back to her mind. _Now, would you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?_

Her father had always commanded her to demonstrate techniques to the Royal Family as proof of her prodigy status. He was never interested in seeing the moves she learned on her own.

The Fire Lord and mother turned around once again and looked at her son. His short black hair was barely long enough to form a proper topknot; and his golden eyes reminded her of her own. If her Zuzu wanted to demonstrate his great power…how could she refuse him?

Again, she ran her fingers through his dark hair, Azula smiled down at Zuko and said with pride in her voice, "Alright son. Let's see what you've learned!"

With a wide smile on his face, the Prince leapt up from his sitting position and ran to the Palace training arena. So great was his enthusiasm, that Azula had difficulty keeping up with him.

**Sorry this piece was short compared to the previous two. The following chapters will be longer and hopefully, more exciting. Keep reviewing because it gives me inspiration to write more and better quality chapters. **

**Oh, and don't worry paulinus maximus; Ozai will make his appearance **_**very**_** soon. *Laughs evilly***

**Well…Arrivederci!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! I'm back with another chapter to this series of one-shots. Everything has been cute and happy so far; well…somewhat. But now we sail into angsty waters. Be warned readers.**

**Also in this chapter, Zuko is five years old. Azula's son…not the scarred Prince we know and love.**

**I do not own Avatar! I own only little Zuko.**

~ Mater Patriae ~

Chapter: 4

Fire Lord Azula sat atop her ornate throne with her eyes closed. She had been holding audiences with important officials all day, and Agni, how BORING these old decrepit fools were. The Fire Sages had been the last to see her today; something about necessary funds for the construction of new temples and so forth.

She suddenly exhaled loudly, resulting in the blue flames surrounding the throne to increase in size before receding with her intake of breath.

The sound of the large doors opening caught Azula's attention as she saw an old, fat servant attempting to run in the throne room. As he waddled his way towards her, the irritated Fire Lord gave a disgusted sounding snort while raising her brow in confusion. Her official duties for today should be over. So why was this fool disturbing her? And in her own throne room as well!

As the servant kowtowed before her, Azula quickly made her annoyance known. "What do you want!? And why did you not announce yourself before entering my presence?"

The fat servant nervously raised his head before stuttering out an answer. "F-Forgive me My L-Lady…but the situation warrants such…such impudence on my p-part…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" The Fire Lord shouted angrily. The blue flames growing bigger and more frightening.

"Your son, My Lady. He has fallen ill, and the Royal Physician says it is serious."

Azula calmed down at the mention of her son, but she immediately became anxious once again. This time worried over her Zuzu's condition.

"Why wasn't I told about this earlier!?"

"Exalted One, the physician claimed that there was no need to alarm you, for the Prince's condition was nothing to worry about…"

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!?" She interrupted with a fearsome shriek.

"T-The Prince was merely suffering from a headache, b-but now it seems his condition has grown…worse."

Azula began to breathe heavily; her teeth clenching. She then turned her gaze toward the fumbling servant and quietly, but terrifyingly commanded…

"Get out."

The servant promptly obeyed. His head bowed low as he crept his way out.

The Fire Lord and Mother calmly descended from her throne; her blue flames receding as she walked away. When the room was covered in darkness, she broke into a run, and made her way to her son's room, striking fear into any servant who dared to turn their gaze towards her with a fierce look in her eyes.

When she finally reached the door leading to the Prince's room, Azula took a moment to compose herself. Her long hair had become unkempt during the run, and her breathing was still a bit erratic. Taking a deep breath, she finally became calm, and entered the room to find her son lying in bed with the Royal physician and a few handmaidens attending him. The old physician looked at his Fire Lord with a nervous expression. His usually neatly-trimmed white beard had become like her hair, and sweat was rolling down his forehead.

Slowly approaching her son's bed, she heard him breathing heavily, and he looked pale; almost blue! Although he appeared to be sleeping, she wasn't entirely sure. With a neutral expression on her face, Azula walked to her beloved son, placing a hand on his head; only to feel him freezing!

Casting her eyes upon the physician, she asked the dreaded question that had been on her mind since that fat servant had told her the news.

"What is wrong with him?"

The Royal physician cleared his throat before answering, "My Lady, I had originally thought Prince Zuko suffered from a severe headache, but other…symptoms soon revealed themselves. The Prince's body temperature dropped significantly, and his skin, as you can see, is much paler…"

"What is the sickness!?"

"I would need to consult with the Fire Sages but…I believe his inner chi has become dim, causing his body temperature to drop to dangerous levels. It is a spiritual, as well as a physical sickness. If I am correct, we must keep him warm and try to strengthen his inner chi."

As he was explaining this to Azula, little Zuko began to shiver uncontrollably; his face became contorted, and he started to moan in pain.

A similar look of pain came across his Mother's face. For it was a pain that every mother felt when their children were dangerously ill. This look however was soon replaced by one that was familiar on Azula's face…determination. With authority in her voice, she gave a decisive command to the physician and the handmaidens.

"Get the Fire Sages here, now! I want them to do everything in their power to help my son!"

She then removed her long Royal robes, and her crown-headpiece; leaving the Fire Lord in her more fitting dress. With brazenness that only she possessed, Azula pushed her way passed the handmaidens and stepped into the bed with little Zuko; her arms wrapping around him.

At this action, the Prince's shivering calmed a little, and he instinctively nuzzled his face into his Mother's chest.

The others in the room merely stared in awe; for they had never seen their Fire Lord display such an action before.

"I will keep him warm! My inner chi is strong, and he will draw strength from me! Just get the Fire Sages here; and inform my father, the Phoenix King of Zuko's condition"

"Y-Yes My Lady!" The old Royal physician replied before making his way out of the room. The handmaidens shuffled about, grabbing more blankets and fulfilling Azula's various requests.

Four days later, and Prince Zuko was still within the clutches of his illness, and there seemed to be no improvement. His temperature would rise a little, but then drop back down. The Holy Fire Sages had performed arcane ceremonies and rituals known only to them, in an attempt to strengthen his chi and alleviate his pain. Their remedies were only partially successful though.

The only thing which seemed to give the Prince any comfort in this ordeal was his Mother's presence. Day and night, she remained by his side; never leaving to eat nor bathe. She controlled her heat by utilizing her own chi to keep Zuko warm. He was now conscious most of the time, and always stayed close to her.

Azula had contemplated allowing his father to return to the Palace, but she quickly dismissed this idea. He was weak and stupid; and her son had no need of him. His banishment from the Royal Palace would remain in place for now.

On the fifth day, the Fire Lord was alone with her son, Zuko. His illness had still not dissipated. And on this particular day, he seemed to have even less energy than he had throughout the entire sickness!

The Great Sage himself entered the room and told Azula that it was very likely that the Prince would die. He also suggested that she make preparations for his funeral, and allow the Sages to conduct special rites for his spirit. When she heard this, Azula's instinctual reaction would be to burn the old man to a crisp! But then a small groan stopped her and forced her to refocus her attention.

Zuko had awakened; although he still looked so tired. Upon seeing his Mother, he gave her a loving smile and wrapped his small arm around her, before promptly falling back asleep. Without tearing her gaze away from her son, the equally tired mother ordered the Great Sage to leave.

"You are a lucky man, old sorcerer. My son just spared your life."

The Great Sage said nothing and merely bowed his head before taking his exit.

Azula then focused completely on her sleeping son. Even with this vile sickness he was still so handsome. She ran her long fingernails through his raven hair and marveled at how similar he was to her in appearance. When the Great War of Conquest had ended, Azula never would have thought about birthing and raising a child. Now…she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

The young Prince's breathing had become labored once again, and Azula's worry gave way to despair. It was a feeling she had never known before.

Leaning down to where her face was mere inches from her son's, the twenty-nine year old mother whispered quietly to her child.

"Listen to me Zuzu. If you die….Mama will be very angry with you. Do you understand? So don't you dare die! You are my son and heir…the future Fire Lord, _and _the future Phoenix King. Your destiny will be to rule this entire world! But Mama has to teach you first. I have to guide you to your ultimate destiny. So don't you even _think_…about dying!"

While tears were running down her stony expression, little Prince Zuko kept on sleeping and breathing.

As Azula once again wrapped her arms around her son, a nameless servant rushed into the room unannounced.

"My Lady…My Lady! The Phoenix King is here, and he demands to see you at once!"

_End of Part One_

**XXX**

**Okay guys…I finally finished this chapter. Took me like…four or five days to write it! Which is my fault I suppose…**

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end. I wanted to split this chapter into two parts, and it seemed appropriate to end this part with a cliffhanger.**

**Oh! And please tell me what you think about that little proclamation Azula gave to her son. I thought it would be something that she would say when she's feeling sadness and despair; while throwing some Motherly concern in the mix. I honestly think it's the best part of the chapter.**

**So, review or favorite or whatever, and I'll endeavor to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks you guys, cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here is the next chapter of this series. We start off right where we left; little Zuko is still sick and Phoenix King Ozai has come to pay his daughter a visit. So I won't keep you guys waiting.**

**And here…we…GO!**

~ Mater Patriae ~

Chapter: 5

"My Lady…My Lady! The Phoenix King is here, and he demands to see you at once!"

Azula said nothing as she looked worryingly at her sleeping son. She knew Father wouldn't want to be kept waiting but…her little Dragon _needed_ her!

"Tell my father that circumstances prevent me from seeing him at this time. I will meet with him at the earliest possible opportunity."

The servant could not believe his ears. No one ignored a direct order from the Phoenix King!

"B-But, Exalted One! He demands your presence immediately! H-How can you just…"

"MY SON IS DYING AND ONLY I CAN SAVE HIM!" She screamed with fury in her voice. Her son stirred at the sound, but thankfully did not wake.

The servant kowtowed immediately before sputtering out an apology. Azula didn't even care about him anymore; only her Zuzu mattered.

Only him.

After leaving the room, the servant informed Phoenix King Ozai that his daughter was indisposed. While any other father would understand the reasons behind this…this was still Ozai.

Azula stayed with her son and heir. She concentrated solely on distributing her body heat to him. It seemed to be working, for his breathing had returned to normal and he had stopped shivering. Also, while she couldn't be sure, it seemed that little Zuko's skin tone was returning to its normal shade.

She was doing it. Azula was strengthening her son's inner chi, she could feel it! Just a while longer, and she knew in her heart, that he would recover. But then fate interviened at the doorway.

"Azula, I need to speak with you this instant!"

The worried mother and Fire Lord turned to see her father standing with his entourage right at the entrance to her son's room. His long hair was hidden under his helmet like Crown, and Elite Guards were standing right behind him, ready to take down any threat to his person.

"Father, Zuko is ill and he needs me here. I am aiding in his recovery, but I will speak with you as soon as he shows signs of improvement."

This did not seem to please the Phoenix King, as his brow furrowed in anger, and he spoke with venom-laced words.

"You will obey me or I will insure that _you_ are soon suffering worse than your son currently is!"

Azula narrowed her eyes in defiance. He wasn't bluffing.

Dreading the conversation that was soon to come, she unwrapped her arms around Zuko, and he immediately sensed her absence. But before leaving him, Azula bent down and kissed his forehead before whispering in his ear. "Stay strong Little Dragon. Mama will be back soon, I promise."

Getting off the bed, she walked outside the room, her heart clenching in pain and fear. But she gave one last command to the servants waiting outside before she left with her father.

"Stay with him, and update me on his condition!"

The various servants and doctors filed into the Prince's room while she and her father, the Phoenix King, walked away to talk somewhere private.

Ozai led Azula to her own room before dismissing his entourage. At least they would talk without an audience. He then closed the doors and removed his crown, allowing his long black hair to flow down past his shoulders.

He looked at his daughter with an intense gaze. Studying her appearance, he could see that she had not bathed in days, and her hair had become loose and tangled. She looked as pale and as tired as her son. Ozai then gave a quiet, but disappointed sigh. It was one that he used to give to his own son, _his _Zuko, but it seems he now had to use it toward Azula.

"My dear." He then gave a long pause before continuing. "Your ministers have told me that you have not attended any meetings regarding the affairs of state…since your son fell ill." The Phoenix King then narrowed his eyes in a glare. "You have a responsibility to the Fire Nation and to me. If you hope to succeed me one day as Phoenix Queen, then I suggest you take your obligations seriously!"

Azula was seething with rage; but she dare not show her father. Instead she tried to remain calm and hopefully convince him that her obligations were those of a mother as well as a monarch.

"Forgive me…Father. But I thought given the circumstances, I should be present by my son's side at all times! He is very ill; the Great Sage suggested that I start planning his funeral! If you're _grandson_ is to recover from this sickness…then I _must_ be beside him to strengthen his inner chi! That is the only thing that can help Zuko!"

But while Azula explained a mother's grief to Ozai, he was merely chuckling.

"I will never understand why you named your son after your traitor brother."

Azula's fists clenched at the mention of her brother. But she also did not appreciate her father insinuating that she named her son in honor of that criminal!

"There are more important things at the moment than Zuko's name, Father!"

"Oh, I agree! Such as governing a Nation, preparing yourself to govern the entire world, and presenting yourself to the people as a solid rock of stability. _These_ are what you should be concerned with!"

Azula could not believe what she was hearing. All her life, she believed in performing one's duty to the Nation. But now, she also believed in performing her duty as a mother to her only son! He was her heir! By carrying out her motherly duty, she was performing one of the most important responsibilities to the nation! But did her father see this? Did he even want to see this?

"Tell me something, Father. What if Zuko dies? What if he loses his battle with this illness? Will _I _have performed my duty to my Nation!?"

Her temper was beginning to make itself clear. But Ozai merely countered with a cold rebuke.

"If your son dies, then he will have proven himself to be as much a failure as your brother, _and_ as your Uncle!"

That did it.

"My son is NOT a failure! He will rise above all others and become a powerful firebender! People will revere him for CENTURIES TO COME!"

After this little outburst, Azula calmed herself and quickly realized her mistake. She expected to be punished by her father for such impudence. But as she stopped panting, she noticed that Ozai was merely staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He kept silent for a few minutes before, once again, chuckling softly. "If you say so."

And with that said, he placed his crown back on and marched out the door without another word.

Azula was unsure of what just happened, but she was glad that her father had left. She closed her doors once again and remained in the room for a while longer. A few tears had escaped from her eyes, and she was starting to wipe them away when she heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Hello Azula. I can see how aggravated you are after talking with your father about his grandson."

No…it couldn't be! It couldn't be her!

Slowly turning her head, Azula found herself looking at a large mirror opposite the doors. But it wasn't her reflection that was in the mirror.

It was her Mother.

Turning back around swiftly, she found no one in the room accept herself. Unable to explain what was happening, she faced the mirror again, and spoke in a shaky voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The hallucination of Ursa gave a sad smile before replying, "I wanted to support my daughter while her son is ill."

Azula did not know what was going on, but an ocean of repressed emotions and feelings were about to pour out of her like a flood; and she couldn't stop it.

"Oh please! As if you would care about _my_ son! I carried him in my womb for nine months, I birthed him, I nursed him, and I have taught him in his short life so far. Not you!" Her hands began to tremble as a look of pure hatred was directed at the image of her mother.

"You thought I was a monster. And you were right Mother…I am a monster. But this monster has given birth to a DRAGON! And he will be greater than me, or my father, or even your precious son!"

"Azula…I never thought you were a monster. I should have been more understanding toward you, yes, but…"

"But what!? You were always there for Zuko and NEVER for me! Well I won't make that mistake. I have only _one_ son! _One _heir! I won't be picking favorites, Mother."

Ursa merely sunk her head in shame; her daughter was right. She was always there for Zuko when he needed her. But with Azula it was different. Azula was always with Ozai, so it seemed that her daughter never needed her. Lifting her face to look at her grown daughter, Ursa spoke quietly but loud enough so Azula could hear.

"I don't think I can ever redeem myself to you, Azula. But I will give you this piece of advice. Don't become your father. Shower your son with as much love as you possibly can, because ultimately, he is all you have. Love him…as I should have loved you!"

The Fire Lord couldn't stand it anymore!

Grabbing the closest thing to her, a small vase, she threw it at the mirror, shattering the glass.

When all the pieces had fallen on the floor, Azula fell with them and started sobbing. She couldn't remember the last time she cried like this. Not even during these past few days had she showed such anguish.

A loud knock on the door brought her back to her senses however, as someone started calling, "My Lady? Is everything alright?"

Gathering herself together, Azula answered in the best calm voice she could muster. "Yes, I'm fine."

However the stranger would not go away, and she was soon glad that he hadn't.

"My Lady, Prince Zuko is awake and seems much more energetic! The physicians were tending to him and they said his temperature is now rising to normal levels!"

Hearing this news, the Fire Lord and mother sprung to her feet, forgetting completely about what had just happened a few minutes earlier. She opened the doors and ran down the hall; not giving a damn about what the servants would think!

Reaching her son's room, she ran inside and found him sitting up in bed, surround by court healers and a few Fire Sages.

When he noticed the excited looking woman in the doorway, the young Prince beamed up at her and gave a happy cry of, "Mother!"

Azula ran to the bed…again, not giving a damn about what anyone else thought, and wrapped her arms around little Zuko in a tight embrace. She then cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently on the forehead, only to feel…WARMTH!

He was getting warmer! Looking to the Fire Sages for an explanation, they merely gave incoherent answers, meaning, they didn't know.

Her son however, gave a most remarkable reason as to why he was suddenly better. "Mother, I sensed it!"

"What did you sense Zuzu?"

"Your sadness. You were sad, and angry, and I felt it!"

Azula wasn't quite sure what to say. Did he mean the conversation she had with his grandfather, or…

_Love him…as I should have loved you._

"I wanted to help you Mother. I wanted you to not be sad so I woke up and I just…felt warmer."

The Fire Lord was at a loss for words. For what could she say to something like that? Her son wanted to help her?

"And look…I can firebend again!" The Prince opened his hand and with a flick of the wrist, a small orange flame appeared. The physicians and Fire Sages were also at a loss for words. For similar cases like this rarely had the patient recover their firebending immediately after regaining a normal temperature.

Azula marveled at her son's strength. Strength that was not yet fully developed even. She once again wrapped her arms around her Little Dragon before speaking to him, "I'm so proud of you Zuko!"

Her mother was a fool! For Azula had always loved her son, and she would ensure that he knew of that love.

Because he was her whole life now.

**XXX**

**Whew! What a chapter that was! I know I'm glad it's finally written.**

**So yeah, little Zuko is all better now. We also got to see not just Ozai, but Ursa too! But was it a hallucination of Ursa, or her actual spirit, or…?**

**Anyway, I thought I would explain what was wrong with Azula's son. You see, all firebenders can create fire using their inner chi. But what happens when their chi becomes weak? The show tried to explain this when Zuko couldn't properly firebend, and he and Aang had to learn from the last two Dragons on Earth. But then I thought…was that it? Is there something else that could happen to a Firebender? So basically that's what I tried to do with Zuko the Younger. His symptoms I got from reading about Hypothermia.**

**So again…read, review, follow, I don't care! Actually I do. But whatever, it's all up to you readers. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wanted to give you guys a Christmas or perhaps a New Year's chapter, but personal stuff got in the way. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas though, and you may consider this chapter to be a belated New Year's gift. *Wink***

**Anyway, we finally get to see Zuko's father now, and…another original character makes her debut appearance in this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. So don't sue me!**

~ Mater Patriae ~

Chapter: 6

At the Fire Nation Royal Palace, laughter was heard echoing throughout the hallways. Some of the older servants smiled upon hearing the joyous sound; for they could barely remember anyone laughing in the Palace.

Young Prince Zuko had created a small but detailed Dragon made of Fire, and was quite proud of his accomplishment. The Dragon danced and swirled with every swing of his arm. It was quite an impressive and beautiful display. Naturally such an example of power and skill caused much happiness for the little boy. At five years old, the little Prince was a great Firebender in his own right. The word "prodigy" was often used to describe him.

Just like his mother.

Walking down the large hallway toward the study quarters, Azula stopped upon hearing her son's happy laughter. She quietly approached his room and stopped in the doorway. Watching her Zuko twirl and spin the large fire Dragon, she couldn't help but let a genuine smile appear on her face. She entered the room and when Zuko saw her, he stopped and extinguished the Dragon.

"That was very good my love. Your bending is becoming stronger."

The little Prince smiled before answering enthusiastically, "Thank you Mother! I've been practicing more and more! I want to become a worthy heir for you."

At hearing this, Azula merely shook her head with a bemused expression.

"Zuko my dear, you _are_ a worthy heir! My beautiful, powerful son." While she said this, she gently raked her fingers through her child's hair, accidently undoing his topknot which she had to restore. After showing this ritualistic sign of Motherly affection, Azula sat her son down and spoke to him in a kind voice.

"Zuko, how would you like to take a trip to Ember Island? It's very beautiful this time of year, and you can play on the beach or practice your Firebending in the open air…"

After his mother trailed off, the boy Prince nearly jumped out of his seat, betraying his excitement.

"Really Mother! Can we go? I want to see the ocean, and feel the sand, and smell the air, and…and…"

"Alright my love, alright. We will leave tomorrow."

After she granted his wish, Zuko ran around the room, jumping with joy.

The Fire Lord was genuinely happy. Her son had been practicing a lot lately; his advancements were proof of that! So she thought that he deserved a little vacation. Perhaps she could take him to see that old play that Mother used to…

No.

Her son had no need to see such garbage like _Love Amongst The Dragons_. Azula had never liked it, even when _she _was a child.

The next day, Azula was supervising her servants while they packed her necessary clothes and accessories. She had decided that Zuko and herself would travel to Ember Island incognito, so that no one would recognize them. Today, Azula was just a simple noblewoman on vacation with her son.

Old memories came flooding back to her. Memories of her, Ty Lee, Mai, and her brother sitting around a fire, revealing their insecurities to each other. That particular vacation was not exactly a cheerful one, but…it certainly was memorable.

This vacation however was going to be great! She was determined to make it so. Little Zuko was excited to go, and Azula would be too. At least, for her son's sake. Still, she couldn't shake the familiar feeling of her old friends by her side. Whether it was chasing down the Avatar or tormenting her brother, or taking over a city! Ah, those were the days!

Speaking of old friends.

"Ty Lee, get down here now!"

A tall, lithesome woman jumped from the ramparts of the ceiling only to summersault in midair and then land gracefully on the floor. Her light brown hair remained in a long braid, and a large smile was plastered on her face.

Ty Lee bowed respectfully to her friend and Sovereign before speaking in her still bubbly, if somewhat matured, voice.

"Azula…how did you know I was up there?"

The Fire Lord merely raised her brow at her old friend.

"Oh please Ty Lee. My senses have not dulled due to the added responsibilities of being Fire Lord. Besides…I could always sense you."

The former acrobat giggled before giving her reply. "Well, I think you need to update your security!"

Azula merely gave her old evil smile toward her friend. "Clearly."

"Have you kept in touch with Mai?" The Fire Lord inquired with a bored air about her.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes at the thought of her gloomy childhood friend. "Oh, she sent me a letter some days ago, saying that she was residing in your Father's new city, and that she had taken a job as a knife thrower for public performances."

Azula gave a puff of air with a scowl on her face. "She needs to find herself a husband, and stop moping about my traitor brother."

Ty Lee merely offered a nervous laugh as her response.

Thankfully the tension was broken when Prince Zuko came into his mother's room, where he saw a tall woman conversing with his mother. He instantly recognized her and ran towards her with his arms outstretched shouting…

"Aunt Ty Lee!"

The former acrobat bent down and quickly scooped up the sprinting Prince; swinging him around in her arms while giggling like she was fourteen again.

"Hey kiddo! I heard you're going with your Mother to Ember Island. Its reeeeeaaaaaaallllly pretty, and you'll love the beach! Trust me, you're going to have the BEST vacation ever!"

After putting him down, Ty Lee rubbed her hand into his hair, resulting in his topknot being ruined…again! Azula wasn't very comfortable with her son being picked up and swung around by some stranger; but this wasn't just a stranger. This was her old friend and comrade.

"Well then Ty Lee, if you're so keen on Ember Island, why don't you accompany us?"

The question had caught the brunette off guard. She had only planned a short visit to the Palace, to catch up on old times with Azula. But she supposed a small trip wouldn't hurt her. Besides, she always loved the attention she received from the men there.

"I suppose I could use the fresh air." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Excellent! You can act as Zuko's and my bodyguard. We may be traveling incognito, but one cannot be too cautious."

After settling that, Azula ordered the servants to pack extra clothes for Ty Lee, while Zuko cheered at the prospect of spending quality time with both his mother and his "aunt."

The trip itself was unremarkable. No one recognized the two beautiful women and the little boy, and even if they did, they made sure not to cause any public disturbance. The position of Fire Lord was still revered by the people, but it was virtually unheard of for their sovereign to walk about in public unless they were carrying out some ceremonial duty. Azula did not want anyone kowtowing to her for once. Not even the Dai Li accompanied her on this little getaway; only Ty Lee and a few Palace servants, who would remain at the beach house.

When they arrived at the private beachside abode, Azula decided to change her clothes with Ty Lee quickly following her example. They both changed into bathing suits which were of the more "modern type." Azula decided to wear a form fitting one-piece suit with a short, transparent skirt. The entire outfit was red of course, with black trimming. She also wore a simple gold necklace with a Ruby teardrop pendant to signify her status as a "noblewoman." Ty Lee however took the opposite approach. She had changed into a more revealing two-piece suit which was bright pink, but thankfully included a sarong which was turquoise, and _not _transparent.

After getting ready, Azula asked her son if he wanted to visit the beach, to which he happily replied yes. The young Prince wore a simple pair of beach shorts with a matching light jacket.

When everything was unpacked at the house, the three went down to the beach to enjoy themselves in their own manner. Zuko immediately ran for the water and was happy to feel the waves crash over him. He didn't stray too far out, thankfully, and was soon back on the beach collecting shells.

Azula laid out a blanket and was content to simply watch her son run around and enjoy himself. She was quite happy when he came across the children of other nobles, and he promptly demonstrated his firebending. It was a magnificent display, leaving some children in awe, while others ran away in fear. The proud mother couldn't help but let out a flamboyant laugh which seemed to disturb the other beachgoers.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee was off being herself. She had laid down under some shade, and within a minute, several men had gathered around, fawning over her. Apparently some of these men already had wives, as they were painfully reminded when said wives came to drag them back by their ears. The former acrobat adored this attention, even if these men were shallow, and arrogant, and stupid. It allowed her to be distinguished from others, which was what she craved more than anything. But all this attention mania did not stop her from keeping an eye on little Zuko and his mother. After all, she _was_ supposed to be their bodyguard during this trip.

After some more firebending displays which awed and frightened various children, Zuko ran over to his mother, who remained on her beach blanket.

"Mother, can we build a Sand Palace?"

A look of reluctance quickly came upon Azula's face. A Sand Palace? Surely her son could amuse himself without resorting to such childish antics like building a…Sand Palace.

However when she saw the excited look on his face, Azula couldn't help but to give in to her Zuzu's request.

With an averse look that was lost upon Zuko, Azula quietly answered her son, "Of course my love. Why don't you prepare a spot and I'll join you soon." Satisfied, the young Prince quickly went to look for a free spot where he and his mother could work properly without distraction.

Azula sighed dejectedly while pinching the bridge of her nose. She was never any good with this "fun stuff," and it could be so annoying sometimes just to try. But her son was happy; and he deserved happiness. If only for a short while.

"Azula? What are you doing here?"

She recognized that voice.

Turning around, the Fire Lord saw a tall man with muscular arms, tanned skin, and a confused look on his face. She instantly recognized this man before her…

It was her husband.

"Hello Chan."

**XXX**

**DUNN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Yes, and yes! Cliffhanger again! I'm so bad aren't I?**

**At least you now know who the father is. It's Chan. I realize that this has been done before, but I genuinely believe that Azula was attracted to Chan in the show. After-all, she did ruin his party **_**and**_** his house after he spurned her; that should tell you something. Plus he was the only known guy to have KISSED her…and lived!**

**Also, I don't really like some of the potential Azula romances. Like, Azula x Aang, Azula x Sokka, Azula x Jet, etc. They just don't feel right to me, and Chan is the only one that I think has a legitimate shot at the Warrior Princess we all know and love.**

**Next chapter will be up in a couple of days, and you will find out why Chan hasn't been around for his son. So review, favorite, follow…you all know the drill!**


End file.
